walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Woodbury, Georgia (Comic Series)
Woodbury, Georgia, is a town 52 miles away from Atlanta, Georgia, and 30 miles from Fayetteville, with a pre-plague population of 1,102. In the Novel The Walking Dead: Rise of the Governor, it is mentioned there are "about sixty" members of the town. In "Walk With Me" it is said that there are 73 people. The town has a McDonald's, Wal-Mart and an Arena where they held fights for entertainment.Issue 27, page 7, 15. The town was first discovered by the survivors in Issue 27 after Glenn, Rick Grimes and Michonne explore a helicopter crash; they follow the footprints and find that the passengers have been taken to Woodbury. Comic Series Inhabitants Survivors *Brian Blake - The leader of Woodbury going under the name of his late brother Philip Blake. More commonly known as The Governor. Dr. Stevens mentions his name to be Philip, which was his brothers name. A ruthless dictator, he is the one responsible for the deaths of most people of Rick's group. Shot in the head by Lilly during the Prison assault. *Caesar Martinez - A fence guard in Woodbury; killed by Rick upon his escape from the Prison. *Bruce Cooper - the Governor's right hand man. Shot by Andrea. *Gabe - the Governor's right hand man; shot by Andrea. *Dr. Stevens - Head doctor of Woodbury who tried to escape Woodbury. *Alice - Dr. Stevens' assistant. Shot during the Prison Assault. *Penny Blake - Zombified niece of Brian and daughter of Philip Blake. Brian feeds her with "strangers". *Philip Blake - Brian's brother who traveled to Woodbury with his family and Nick Parsons. *Nick Parsons - A religious man who traveled with the Blake Family to Woodbury. *Major Gene Gavin - Former Woodbury leader before Brian took charge. *Bob - Local town drunk. Patched the Governor up. *Lilly - Woodbury soldier, who shot Lori Grimes, Judith Grimes and The Governor. *Harold - Woodbury arena fighter. *Eugene - Woodbury arena fighter. *Wes - Woodbury survivor who took Rick's, Glenn's and Michonne's weapons away. *Miss Williams - Woodbury citizen, whose child is sick. *Matthew Williams - Miss Williams' sick child. *Jim Bridges - Woodbury soldier killed by Tyreese. Had a daughter who was accidentally killed by Nick Parsons. The last name isn't completely sure. *Eric - Woodbury soldier killed by Michonne. *Sam - Woodbury soldier killed by Andrea. *Daniel - Woodbury soldier killed by both Michonne and Tyreese. *Jared - A tank driver from Woodbury. *Matthew - A soldier from Woodbury who briefly took Michonne's sword. Killed by Michonne. *Guard - A guard that stood on the Woodbury catwalks. *Guard - A guard that stood on the Woodbury catwalks. Deaths *Penny Blake - Wasn't killed after reanimation, Brian feeds her with "strangers". *Harold - Killed by Eugene at infirmary. *Eugene - Killed by Michonne during arena battle. *Dr. Stevens - Bitten by a zombie while escaping Woodbury. *Major Gene Gavin - Former Woodbury leader. Killed by Brian. *Philip Blake - Killed by Nick Parsons when Philip tried to rape a girl. *Nick Parsons - Killed by Brian Blake when Nick killed Brian's brother, Philip. TV Series Woodbury appears in Season 3 of The Walking Dead (TV Series) where Michonne and Andrea are taken by The Governor, Merle Dixon and other Woodbury survivors in the episode Walk With Me. Inhabitants As stated to Andrea and Michonne by Rowan, the settlement has a current total population of 73 with a 74th on the way. Survivors *Philip - "The Governor" of Woodbury. *Merle Dixon - Brother of Daryl Dixon, how he arrived at Woodbury is yet to be discussed. *Milton Mamet - A researcher of The Governor. *Dr. Alice Stevens - A doctor living in Woodbury *Haley - The only female defender living in Woodbury. *Caesar Martinez - A defender living on Woodbury. *Shupert - A defender living in Woodbury.. *Pete - An unseen defender living in Woodbury. *Rowan - One of The Governor's lovers. *Eileen - a resident of Woodbury and is pregnant, almost ready to give birth to her child, who will be the 74th resident of Woodbury. *Robbie - Food distributor of Woodbury. *Unnamed Woodbury Survivor 1 *Unnamed Woodbury Survivor 2 *Fifty-six unnamed residents living in Woodbury. Deaths *Penny - The Governor's zombified daughter. *Crowley - A defender living in Woodbury, decapitated by Michonne *"Neil" Garguilo - A defender living in Woodbury, shot in the face by Merle. *Tim - A defender living in Woodbury, stabbed by Michonne. *Michael Coleman - A resident of Woodbury and is sick with prostrate cancer. Donated his body to Milton after his death. Killed by Andrea after reanimation. Gallery Woodbury in the Comic Series Woodburybestdefense1.jpg Woodburybestdefense2.jpg Woodburybestdefense3.jpg Woodburybestdefense4.jpg Woodburybestdefense5.jpg Woodburybestdefense6.jpg Woodburybestdefense7.jpg Woodburybestdefense8.jpg Woodbury in the TV Series Vlcsnap-2012-11-01-11h10m39s13.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-01-11h11m15s120.png Woodbury3.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-01-11h14m31s26.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-29-09h16m37s30.png Govtvs, 11.png x2_de56884.jpg Woodbury Tire Wall.jpg Woodbury Packed Cars.jpg Woodbury Packed Car.jpg Woodbury Busses.jpg Untitled3.png Untitled1.png TWD S3 Woodbury zombies 2.jpg TWD S3 Woodbury zombies.jpg Trivia *On the TV show, the town of Woodbury is powered by solar panels. *In reality: **Woodbury does not have a Wal-Mart, the nearest Wal-Mart is 15 miles away in Thomaston, Georgia.Walmart **In Issue 38 the survivors are searching for the National Guard Station.Issue 38 page 11 Andrea mentions Barnes Mill Road. The nearest Barnes Mill Road is 28 miles away, in Hamilton, Georgia.A reader in the letters section (Issue 60, page 25) mentions that there is a Barnes Mill Road in Richmond, Kentucky. **The nearest National Guard station is three miles from Woodbury in the book.Issue 38 page 12 In reality the nearest National Guard, is an armory, 25 miles away in LaGrange, GA.Google Maps **The Governor's assistants mention searching for the prison, and that the prison maybe on Mcauster Lane.Issue 43, page 14 Mcauster Lane does not exist. **The scenes set in Woodbury were actually filmed in Senoia, Georgia, which is located in Coweta County, adjacent to Meriwether County, where the real Woodbury is located. Notes Category:Locations Category:Groups